Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Di hari pertama April, Akashi berbohong pada Furihata. Kebohongan menyakitkan. Kejujuran yang membingungkan. Furihata bahkan tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar. #44/12Week #First-Time #Canon


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**__**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: Canon divergence (from the end of manga), boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, a little twist, kinda weird, absurd, typo(s), etc. **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

April tahun kedua yang masih muda. Langkah kakinya tak menelisik berisik ketimbang helai-helai kelopak Sakura yang kering berguling-guling diusir angin. Disyukurinya hari ini jadwal berlatih basket masih diagendakan sang pelatih. Seniornya memutuskan tetap berlatih, begitu pula sang cahaya dan bayangan. Kedua temannya hanya nyengir, mereka pamit—punya urusan sendiri—berpisah darinya di perempatan jalan dengan air jernih yang mengaliri parit.

Tinggal dirinya seorang diri. Menyayangkan kenapa jalan dengan lingkungan yang dijejak olehnya mengimpresi musim semi dinanti ajal, dunia bersemu dalam senja yang sekarat. Kendati ironi dalam opini, ia sendiri beranggapan bahwa semua yang diresap indera pengelihatannya sungguh indah.

Panorama klise tapi tak pernah membosankan ini, sekali lagi, disayangkan olehnya; ia seorang diri tanpa seorang objek afeksi di sisi.

Jalan setapak itu tak ubahnya lorong dengan kubah pohon sakura rimbun berjejalan menaungi. Seperti aquarium, semak belukar dipangkas rapi merupakan batu karang di palung laut. Bunga-bunga semusim mereras dalam semilir lembut angin persis ikan-ikan merambah arus air. Jika dia adalah perenang yang menyelami replika dari analogi aquarium musim semi ini, maka—

"Furihata Kouki."

—siluet itu bersandar pada tebing laut—sesungguhnya adalah batang pohon. Menegakkan diri. Anomali merebut pesona atentif senja musim semi. Merah seorang diri.

Bukan hanya hari yang mencapai paruh waktu. Furihata Kouki turut merasakannya, bagaimana ia ingin membajing loncat untuk sembunyi dalam semak. Masuk ke aliran drainase untuk memalukan diri. Meminjam kekuatan lompatan Kagami untuk menyusruk ke leher dahan pepohonan, meringkuk ketakutaan di sini membiarkan diri jadi begitu buruk. Lenyap bagai karbondioksida diserap tetumbuhan.

Trotoar diderak bor petugas sistemasi elektronis menggetar areal jalan di sekitar. Tubuhnya bergetar lebih naas daripada itu.

"Kau tidak sopan."

"Ha- … hah?"

Ciap-ciap burung riang berpulang ke sarang.

"Saat di pembukaan Winter Cup aku memintamu pergi karena itu reuni pertama _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan seharusnya kau tak mengintervensi, kau diam saja."

"A-ah. I-itu—"

Dering bel sepeda anak-anak pulang sekolah saling menyapa.

"Aku diremehkan karena timmu memasukkanmu ke lapangan untuk me-_marking_-ku."

"Tu-tunggu, ka-kami sama sekali tidak meremeh—"

"Kau tahu aku mudah menjatuhkanmu hanya dengan sekali _ankle-break_."

"…i-ini tidak seperti pemain selain _Kiseki no Sedai_ ma-mampu berdiri ketika kau melakukan _ankle-break_—"

"Kau bersikeras me-_marking_-ku dengan determinasi _suicidal_, tahu aku pasti melewatimu."

"I-itu u-untuk—"

"—menyulitkanku. Ini tidak seperti ketika kau terlalu membosankan maka semua membiarkanmu tanpa _marking_, dan satu _two point shoot_ yang kaumasukkan itu tidak mengesankan. Biasa saja."

"…"

"Kau kurang ajar. Berani menantangku, bahkan baru selangkah masuk ke lapangan saja kau sudah jatuh."

"…"

"Untuk berdiri tegak di hadapanku tanpa bergetar saja, kau tak bisa."

"…"

"Kau membuatku bertanya banyak _**kenapa**__,_ dan tidak menemukan jawaban, selain untuk mengeliminasimu dari lapangan."

"…"

"Kau berjuang dan kaupikir sekuat tenaga, yang sesungguhnya terlihat menyedihkan."

"…"

"Baru sebentar melawanku, kau sudah kepayahan. Tidak kuat, dan kau menangis."

"…"

"Kau pasti merasa tidak berguna."

"…"

"Kau mengerti bahwa jika dunia diputar balik pun, kau absolut tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"…"

Keriyap senyap.

Suara sang emperor muda dingin menerror. Berdenyar menginvasi kepercayaan diri. Meretakkan apa yang sudah direkonstruksi Furihata dengan perjuangan setengah mati.

Biner monokrom magenta memerhatikan alis yang meliuk bertemu, ceruk kelopak mata berkerut, bibir digigit keras, roman wajah mengeruh. Disusul terbit senyum getir.

Ini pertama kali mereka bicara, dan seluruh kesan buruk tercecer ke jalan.

"Aku tahu dan paham semua itu," paraunya, jari-jemari memutih mencengkeram keras tali tas sekolahnya. "Kau tidak perlu menguraikan hal yang sudah jelas."

Langkah kaki menggerus jarak digilas derum pemboran trotoar untuk menguak kabel besar listrik.

Dingin nadanya, tajam melugas. "Aku membencimu."

Furihata mengakumulasi serakan keberanian dan hamburan harga dirinya untuk menatap Akashi, mereka lebih dekat ketimbang sewaktu me-_marking_ dan di-_marking_. Tercenung ketika pandangan melunak dan hangatnya suara itu kontradiksi dari hunusan kenyataan yang dikatakan.

"…bercanda."

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for**_** AkaFuri **_**Day and 4/12 Week**_**, **

**.**

**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**

_**(Your lie in April)**_

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Furihata mematung, lebih kaku dari kukuhan pepohonan mengakari tanah. Dunianya mati suri. Bulir-bulir keringat melesak dari pori-pori kulit, menganaksungai menapaki pelipis.

"Be-bercanda?"

Anggukan. Sudut-sudut bibir kapten muda Rakuzan yang entah apa juntrungannya datang ke Seirin untuk melontar candaan mengerikan itu tertarik dengan penghujung mata dalam harmoni.

"Ja-jadi—" Furihata mengerjapkan mata. "—se-semua yang kaukatakan tadi … bo-bohong?"

"Tentu saja." –dan Furihata baru sadar, orang ini tampan dengan senyuman menawan dan menyisakan kesan sialan.

Kemayup deru mesin motorik transportasi.

Bising penggalian kabel listrik yang didekam dalam trotoar.

Nyaring lengking anak-anak kecil pulang bermain.

Riuh kisruh guguran sakura.

Sunyi di antara mereka berdua.

"HEEEEEE?!" Teriakan syok menyembur sang _emperor_.

"Ke-kenapa kau—KENAPA?!" Bahkan Furihata tak menemukan deskripsi himpunan segala yang dia rasakan untuk diformulasikan dalam kalimat tanya selain satu kata. "Ke-kenapa?"

Senyum Akashi menyurut sedikit. "Ini tanggal satu April. Kau tidak ingat?"

Hening berdenting. Dunia kelam dalam bising.

"Ah." Furihata melongo bodoh. "Oh." Ia meringis malu, merasa jadi seseorang dengan IQ tiarap—hari dan tanggal sekarang saja tak ingat. "A-aku lupa. Ma-maaf."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ta-tapi—" Furihata berjuang membela diri, wajahnya kini menyulam ekspresi murni sakit hati, "—ke-kebohonganmu itu … te-terdengar … sa-sangat kejam. Me-menyakitkan. Maksudku, aku tahu dan mengerti semua itu, ka-kau tidak perlu … ukh—"

"—mengelaborasikannya—" Akashi tenang menyela.

"—u-untukku." Furihata menyelesaikan. Ekspresinya memapar pilu—karena hatinya benar-benar ngilu mengharu-biru.

Akashi mendekat lagi, menurunkan wajahnya agar sejajar, dan ruang pandang mereka saling merefleksi dalam gelimang mata masing-masing.

"Kebenaran hanya ada satu."

Furihata meneguk ludah, terjerembab dalam hangatnya sepasang netra merah brilian. Tertawa hambar. "E-eh, i-itu terdengar seperti _line_ khas _Shujinkou_ di _manga_—"

"Sesungguhnya, meski kau biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada keistimewaan berarti, di atas semua yang kukatakan barusan, bukan mauku dan diriku yang satu lagi untuk menyukaimu sampai seperti ini."

Vokalisasi suara impuls jadi kakofoni ketika bibir Akashi menyentuh pelan bibir yang memerah, merah lebih dari senja yang menua, merah lebih dari semu musim semi yang meluntur.

Furihata terbelalak ketika bibir lain seseorang yang merah brillian, lebih terang dari kemilau sayu matahari, lebih pekat memikat dari keindahan musim yang ia kagumi sedari tadi, menghisapnya lembut.

Sayup-sayup palang kereta berdendang. Deru lokomotif di kejauhan, bunyi gigi-gerigi roda bergesekan dengan rel besi.

Furihata dan proses otaknya yang melamban kelebihan beban pikiran, hampir mematri keyakinan dalam diri bahwa apapun kenyataan yang Akashi hantamkan padanya barusan—dan diklaim sebagai kebohongan, cocok disematkan label kebenaran.

Karena sekarang, Furihata beranggapan bahwa satu kesungguhan yang Akashi sampaikan lebih pas sebagai kebohongan.

April baru lahir, menanti bersemi hingga mati. Senyum Akashi kini, dan usaha Furihata menyangkal dentam tak terperi di hati, tidak terasa seperti kebohongan pada hari bertanggal satu April.

Panorama klise dalam kisah romansa. Kini ada yang mengklaim sisi Furihata untuk bersamanya mengarungi jalan mencapai destinasi, Akashi absolut menempati dan takkan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

"I-ini … A-april mop … 'kan?" lirih. "Kau bercanda … dan be-berbohong, 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Kali ini, tidak. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi pacarku—karena kata-kataku absolut."

.

.

.

.

_(Ketika sakura tak lagi merona karena senja dipaut maut absolut, Furihata Kouki pertama kali menyadari satu hal kecil esensial. Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak pandai bercanda.)_

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Oke, AkaFuri-ku di sini tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan anime/manga Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Soalnya anime/manga itu heartbreaking, di sini kan nggak. /keegoisan saya sebagai LeChi/ **

**Pas lihat fact baru tentang Akashi yang gak pinter joking, terus keinget April Mop kemaren. Lihat status di TL (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso = April Mop), jadilah fic gaje ini. **

**Tte, soal Furi nerima Akashi atau nggak, saya serahkan mutlak pada LeChi-tachi. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
